


Going Home

by queensimmons



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Brainwashing, F/M, I was bored honestly, Light Romance, Mystery, codes, ish, not really - Freeform, undercovermarvelgeek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6915748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queensimmons/pseuds/queensimmons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jemma Simmons went missing, the last thing the team expected to hear was what the news reporter was telling them. They tracked her down, like she knew they would and Fitz meets her face to face. He tries his hardest to get answers but she only offers one tip and a note. A note that leaves the team worried and anxious as ever to find out what really happened in Jemma's disappearance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Home

**Author's Note:**

> Not much to say here other than I hope you enjoy and there will be a second chapter to this story.  
> MY TUMBLR:  
> undercovermarvelgeek

The articles say she's dangerous, updated cell phones send automatic alerts if she's been spotted in the area, Jemma isn't even surprised anymore when the daily paper has an article with her face plastered next to it. This was a daily occurrence ten months ago though now, the news reporter had a new story to tell.

She sat in the dark on her sofa, the bright television screen illuminating the room. Jemma stared at the screen and flipped through the channels. She landed on Fox News and stared at the screen bitterly. At the moment the reporter was discussing politics, but she could sense the topic beginning to change. Every bone in her body and voice in her head was telling her to turn the T.V off or change the channel. The scientist fingers twitched towards the remote but her attention had been grabbed. Sure enough, the topic of the night had changed.

"This just in, Jemma Simmons, brilliant scientist, former agent of S.H.I.E.L.D, and local terrorist ashes found in house fire" the news-reporter stated. Jemma's fingers clenched the plastic remote at the word.  _Terrorist,_ she thought. Jemma's skin began to boil at the thought of being described as a terrorist. Simmons  _knows_  what a terrorist is. She's lived across the hall from one and the description doesn't fit her. The sudden sound of a microwave beeping startled Jemma to where she jumped. The scientist let go of the breath she was hold and went to retrieve the microwave meal.

Jemma made her way into her apartment's small kitchen. She popped the microwave open and the smell of processed Fettuccine Alfredo filled the air. Jemma sniffed it and carefully took it out the microwave and sat it on the counter next to her. She picked her head back up and turned around to close it, almost surprised at who was standing there.

"Hi, Fitz" Jemma said, attempting to make her voice sound light, though Fitz could hear the trembling and hints of worry in her voice. Jemma analyzed her old  _friend._ He wasn't paying attention to her but rather looking at a photo her picked up off the counter. The engineer was wearing a dark brown leather jacket and the typical button up blue shirt he was often seen in. Jemma noticed his beard, it look scruffy as if he'd just shaved and his shoes that made him appear a few centimeters taller. 

"I got the same photo printed" Fitz said with a small smile. He looked up and turned the picture around so she could see. Jemma's eyes remained cold and she swallowed hard as he turned the photo back around and continued looking at it. Fitz let his fingers glaze over the glass protecting the frame as he tried to remember. "August 19th, It was our uh-erm- first college party" Fitz exclaimed at the thought. The photo was one similar to the pictures you would take in a photo booth. It had a film like boarder around the selfie taken in the mid fest of a college party. They were sitting on a couch, Fitz taking the photo with Simmons half asleep with her forehead leaning on Fitz shoulder. A genuine smile crossed Fitz face as he remembered it. That night was glorious. It was the night they decided to stop hating each other and be friends. It was also the night the pair found found Jemma has a low tolerance level when it comes to liquor.

Jemma turned back around and picked up her T.V dinner before heading back into the living room. Fitz sat down the photo and followed after her. Jemma sat her meal down on the coffee table in front of her and Fitz stood in the archway with his hands on his hips. He looked into the room. She was dwelling in a run down apartment but it was neat nonetheless. He noticed Jemma hard expression as she ate and watched T.V. The reporter was reading off a list of those who "died or were injured at the hands of Jemma Simmons" and where to send support for their family's. 

"You know they called he a terrorist" Jemma spoke after taking a bite. Her voice was filled with venom and sadness, this wasn't the Jemma Fitz knew. He reached for the remote and clicked the screen off. 

"You're torturing yourself" he said. Jemma looked up at him annoyed. 

"Oh Fitz, they were just getting to fallen citizen song they created" she spat bitterly and took another bite of her pasta. Fitz sighed and took a seat next to her, Jemma scooted over to make room. Fitz shuffled through his coats pocket and pulled out a news paper. He unfolded it to reveal a story on the front page.

"Jemma Simmons, scientist and murder dies in fire" Fitz reads and faces Jemma. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she stared at her fork. Fitz wants to talk to her, hold her tight and make things the way they used to be. But Jemma was different now. For the last five months, Jemma was the only thing in the news. Papers, reports, and articles claiming she was responsible for the murder of many. The paper that was released this morning claimed the scientist had met a violent end, but the S.H.I.E.L.D team knew better. Fitz knew better. So here he was, waiting to get an answer or explanation for the false death Jemma set up.

"How many agents are outside waiting for me?" Jemma asked, continuing to stare at the fork. 

"Twelve" Fitz said, hesitant to answer. Jemma nodded and another tear rolled down the same cheek. "But six of them are friends and the rest are under Coulson's command" he added quickly. "And you know, Coulson would never hurt you".

Jemma wiped the tear from her cheek and continued staring. She was going through names and recalling her teammates. "Including you?" she asked. Fitz nodded. 

"Bobbi was also called in".

Jemma's shoulders shuddered as she let out a small cry. She looked up to face her old friend, her old partner. "I had to fake my death Fitz, I couldn't live with people hunting me" she said. Fitz met her watery eyes.

"And why do you have people looking for you, Jemma?" Fitz asked. He sounded much like Dr. Gardner and Jemma knew what he was doing. He was on comms with the team. They were gathering information, putting her voice on a recording. These was the mind games S.H.I.E.L.D played. They asked you a question you both knew the answer to to make you confess and prove them right. Jemma shook her head and looked away.

"They sent you in because they knew I trust you the most" Jemma said aloud, confirming what she already knew. Fitz nodded and tried again.

"Jemma" he said with a persistent tone. He reached his hand out and gently turned her head to look at him. The tears had vanished from Jemma's eyes and traces of sadness were no longer there. A new emotion covered her face.

"It's not me you should be worrying about" Jemma stated simply, though her eyes were pleading for him to analyze her words and understand. Fitz just looked confused. Jemma repeated herself slowly. "It's not me you need to worry about". Fitz shook his head like he didn't understand and chatter erupted through the other end of the ear piece. Jemma's eyes were begging Fitz to understand her but he couldn't. He just didn't understand what she was saying. Jemma groaned in frustration and glanced around the room. Her eyes landed on pen and paper sitting on the desk. She ran over and hurriedly picked up the pen and began writing. Fitz came to her side and hovered over her shoulder as she wrote.

When she finished writing, Jemma spun back around only to be met with Fitz, completely unaware he was standing there. Fitz held her shoulders still, hoping to balance her. Fitz stepped in closer, so close he could feel Jemma's warm breath against his skin.

"I miss this" He whispered. "I miss you".

Jemma brought her hands up in between them and they laid on his chest. She let out a breathy smile as an agreement. It took Fitz every once of will power he had not to kiss his beautiful partner right there, and Jemma was feeling the same. Fitz gently grabbed Jemma's cold hands and held them.

"But I need to bring you home, you need to tell me what happened" Fitz said and watched as Jemma's smile and hopeful eyes faded and harden. She held up the folded piece of paper and put it inside his shirt pocket. "I'm not the one you need to worry about" she said and pressed a button behind her. A type of fog blurred the room and caused Fitz's eyes to water. He took a step back and began coughing, there was shouting in his earpiece as he fanned the fog around trying to clear the air. 

The sound of a door being kicked down and feet walking on wood filled the air. Fitz heard a few coughs come from others as they entered. Fitz spun around to see May, Coulson, Daisy, Bobbi, Mack, and the other six agents enter the room. Coulson ordered the extra six to check the other rooms as he and the small team retracted their guns.

"What the hell happened?" May asked, fanning the last of the fog away. Fitz stood with his hands on his hips and shook his head. 

"I don't, I- I don't know" he stuttered. "We were getting somewhere then she handed me a note and vanished". The team looked at each other in confusion before Bobbi and Coulson stepped forward. Fitz took out the note and handed it to Bobbi. She unfolded it and leaned over to Coulson so he could see.

"Dear Fitz" it read. 

"S.H.I.E.L.D no longer needs my help **.** Do you remember every 6th? Me  and you visited your mom, Fitz . She understood us completely unlike my  parents. That’s when I my mind's  potential shone through. I left, not  because of you, but because my reasons were valid. We should own that S.H.I.E.L.D doesn’t need me.

-I hope you understand,

Jemma" Bobbi read aloud. All eyes were on Fitz , who took the letter to get a closer look at it.

"This doesn't make sense" Fitz mumbled, running his hand through his hair. "We already cleared up why she left after the pod".

"Maybe she's talking about recently" Daisy chimed in.

Fitz slowly shook his head. "Even still, she's only visited my mum twice and neither was recently or on the 6th". Fitz began pacing. Nothing was making sense. He felt the data in his head was jumbled again.

"Did she say anything in person?" Bobbi asked. Fitz kept his eyes focus on the letter, studying the words.

"She said it's not her we should worry about-wait" Fitz said. "Not her we should worry about..." the words escaped Fitz mouth as if he was writing them down. Fitz kept repeating them to himself.  The team could only stare and watch. "Every 6th....."

"Fitz, do you have something?" Coulson asked patiently. Fitz held up his index finger as a way to show he was thinking. Suddenly, a light bulb clicked.

"Daisy, do you have a high lighter?" Fitz asked. Daisy looked at him confused. It was a random question but she slowly nodded and pulled one out of her bag. Fitz took it eagerly and began highlighting words on the paper.

"Fitz what are-" May was cut off when Fitz handed her the paper.

"She said every 6th so that got me thinking" Fitz said anxiously. He started tapping the paper in her hand repeatedly. Fitz was practically sweating and his heart was beating out of his chest, when May looked up from the paper, her eyes were filled with worry also. Melinda passed the paper back and watched as the team's expressions all dropped. "I highlighted every 6th word" he said. 

S.H.I.E.L.D no longer needs my **HELP.** Do you remember the 6th? **ME** and you visited your mom, **FITZ** . She understood us Fitz, unlike **MY** parents. That’s when I my **MIND’S** potential shone through. I left, **NOT** because of you, but because **MY** reasons were valid. We should **OWN** that S.H.I.E.L.D doesn’t need me.

-I hope you understand,

Jemma

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy and check in for the next chapter!  
> XOXO
> 
> (ps. The end of this was written around 11 at night so there might be a few typos towards the end, feel free to leave your kudos and comments!)


End file.
